The Pros and Cons of Winter
by Tigrette-of-Fire
Summary: For the beginning years of her life, Riza Hawkeye had never liked snow. But starting the year her father took on an apprentice, that began to change... Royai, mild for now. Pre-Manga. Rating may change to T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I also never will. And as sad as that is for me, it's probably a good thing. I'm not nearly the writer or artist Hiromu Arakawa is.

**A/N: Hello everybody. I feel like a freaking writing ninja. (Yes, that statement is strange… I know, I know…) TWO new fanfictions in one week? Why yes, self, that's correct. Now, I should probably stop talking to myself and forcing you to read my ramblings, but seriously, I never update, so this is big for me. I'll be updating Warriors on the Ridge and Alchemy no Longer for the People soon, but the chance for winter Royai was just too good. Happy Holidays everybody!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The snow had never been enjoyable for Riza Hawkeye. All it ever did was get in her way. The commute in to town became harder, and no matter how cold it got, it wasn't like her father would stop sending her out for whatever the house needed.

That, of course, applied to today as well. The snow was at least a foot high, the walk wasn't shoveled, and as every winter was, it was freezing cold. The thirteen year old didn't even want to think about how hard it would be to get anything she bought home…

SPLAT.

For a moment, the blonde didn't even react. The snow was slowly numbing her cheek as it slid off, and slowly she moved in to action. Wiping off her face and turning with a purpose, she sent a glare at her 'attacker'. Roy Mustang, her father's alchemy apprentice.

"_What_ do you think you're doing, Mr. Mustang?" she ground out. He just laughed. A warm, good natured laugh too.

"Come _on,_ Ms. Hawkeye. You need to relax a little bit. It's the first snow of the year. Why not have a little fun with it?"

"Mr. Mustang, you know how my father is. I need to go get some things -" But she never got to finish. Another snowball had been thrown at her. She let out a low growl. He was not getting away with this.

She set off after him, with enough speed to have skid when she turned corners had there been no snow. She didn't want to stoop to his level, or at least that's what she told her self, but something had to be done. She scooped up a fistful of snow, quickly compacted it in to a ball, and flung it at her companion. She couldn't help a satisfied smile as it splattered across the back of his head. He let out a yelp, and she turned away to continue on when:

SPLAT

It happened again. He really wasn't going to let this go, was he?

:::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later, their tracks circled the house multiple times, and Riza's quest in to town had been long forgotten. Both teens lay on the ground, their clothes and hair soaked through with snow. Despite their exhaustion, neither of them had been able to suppress random outbursts of laughing.

Roy suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit and look over.

"The snow's not _that_ bad, is it?" he asked lightly

Riza smiled up at the sky, watching the white flakes float down. She licked one off her nose and giggled a bit.

"No, it isn't so bad after all."

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: And so, my slightly fluffier side has come out. Romance is in no way my strength. I'm more of an action/adventure person, but I'm a hopeless, Royai-obsessed, romantic at heart. So, as I plan on continuing this story, I'd appreciate any help offered. Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa owns it, and if for some bizarre reason she's reading this: TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OF EPICNESS HIROMU! *Insert someone slapping me for that here*

**A/N: Yes, yes. Today, I decided to actually _Move_, and get writing! I cannot abandon the Royai! (As I mentioned last chapter, I'm hopelessly obsessed with it.) Surprisingly enough, this story gave me the least writers block today! For the next day or two, my updates could either be absolutely horrible or really great. I'm sick, which means time to write and draw, but that also means headaches, so… I'm not really sure how that's going to go.**

**Oh! This takes place the next year, because this fic involves first snows.**

**::::::::::::::**

"Miss Hawkeye! Wake up!"

'_What on earth..?'_ Riza thought sleepily _'Mr. Mustang's never awake before me…'_

"Come on, Miss Hawkeye! Get up! It's snowing!"

'_Ahh, of course. His strange obsession with snow…' _She rolled out of bed, and went scrounging though her closet for some warm clothes that _wouldn't_ get soaked through as soon as she went out. Quickly putting them on, she yanked her bedroom door open and gave him an exasperated look.

"Mr. Mustang, I don't appreciate being woken up this early on a Saturday."

"But it's snowing!"

"And why are you so obsessed with snow?"

He grinned at her "Because it's snow, and you probably never really enjoyed it much; so I'm determined to make you like it!" Riza couldn't help but smile. It really was a sweet thought.

She followed her friend down the stairs and out the front door to find him standing by two small piles of snowballs.

"Another snowball fight?" she asked

"Oh no." Roy said lightly "I was thinking a little competition. You see those icicles?" he asked, pointing a lower spot on the roof

Riza nodded

"We're going to see who can hit them down."

:::::::::::::::::

Riza could barely remember the last time she had eaten an icicle. She vaguely remembered her younger self thinking that it was like eating a very cold, rock-like carrot. She gave a small laugh at the odd thought.

"What, still happy about beating me earlier?" Roy huffed at her

"No, it was just an odd thought."

"And what kind of odd thought?"

She slapped him. "Nothing like _that_, Mr. Mustang."

"Hey! Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"Well, one can never know around you."

He gaped at her. "I'm a respectable person!"

"But you _are_ a teenage boy."

He glared at her for a moment, before throwing a snowball at her.

"Mr. Mustang, can you just let me eat my icicle in peace?"

"Fine." He grumbled, flopping back in to the snow. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, Miss Hawkeye, have you ever made snow angels?"

"Actually, yes, I have."

:::::::::::::::::::

The day had been fun, Riza mused as she and Roy sat at the Hawkeye's kitchen table. They sat quietly with a mug of tea and hot cocoa respectively, simply warming up.

"Hey, Miss Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

Roy held up his mug. "Cheers?"

Riza smiled, raising her mug too "Cheers."

**:::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: This chapter was pretty fun to write. A little less romantic than last chapter (which is kind of saying something), but I like it; even though Roy was possibly perving. I hope to have a little more romance in the next chapter, and to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, have a happy new year!**

**-Tigrette**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch: 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and Hiromu Arakawa still does.

**A/N: Sorry I've been so slow! Life decided to be a mean bean and stop me. But I have returned! And, I also have forgotten (once again) to thank my reviewers! So here it goes; Thank you to Lalalupin, Mangagirl1357, and Pocket Quasar! I really appreciate it! I think this is my most frequently reviewed/favorited/watched fic!**

**::::::::::::**

Riza Hawkeye couldn't believe it. Not only was a _blizzard_ raging outside, but the heat had failed too. Following said heating fail, it had also taken her and Roy far too long to start the fire. Almost an entire box of matches, an old school notebook, the obvious wood, and even some hair had been used in the (far too cold) process of trying to heat up. Though now they finally had a cackling fire in the hearth, and were in the process of making something warm to drink over it.

Of course, that had taken far too long as well. After much trial and error, they eventually hung the kettle over the fire using a crowbar they had found in the basement, effectively heating the water that would be the base of the drink.

"Hot Cocoa, Mr. Mustang?" she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question

"You know me too well, Miss Hawkeye. I'll go get some blankets."

She rummaged through the kitchen cabinets as he ran up the stairs, grabbing the mugs, a spoon, some tea and the cocoa powder. She had just finished preparing their drinks when Roy had come awkwardly down the steps, tightly gripping a pair of rather thick quilts.

"I suppose 'operation get warm' is now in effect!" he joked. Riza laughed.

"I wasn't aware that we had named it."

"We didn't."

The two sat huddled in their blankets with their drinks for a while, subconsciously scooting closer to the fire every so often. Only when their shoulders brushed did they realize.

Their heads snapped up simultaneously, and Riza noticed something off about her companion's coloration. Was he blushing or was she hallucinating? No, he was definitely blushing. Why was he blushing? Then she realized that her own face was heating up and her eyes widened a fraction. Why was _she_ blushing? She immediately looked away, and guessed he did too, as she no longer felt his gaze on her.

'_Get it together, Riza!' _she chastised herself _'This is no time to be blushing! There is no reason to be blushing! Especially not if because of Mr. Mustang!' _ Wait. What?

Had she really just thought that last part? It wasn't Mr. Mustang that was making her blush. Was it?

Speaking of Mr. Mustang, he was warm. Or maybe that was from the blushing. She didn't know what was the stronger cause. However, if it was Mr. Mustang, she didn't want to risk moving away and getting cold again. Plus, he was rather comfortable to lean up against.

She blushed again as the thought crossed her mind. Why on earth was she blushing so much?

::::::::::::

Unknown to Riza, Roy was having similar internal chaos. There was no reason to be blushing or embarrassed. None, none at all. And yet there he was, blushing and embarrassed.

'_Come on. It's Riza. There's no reason to be nervous around Riza.' _his eyes widened _'Wait. Did I just call her Riza? Sense when have I called her that? I call her Miss Hawkeye. Not Riza. Miss Hawkeye. Though I have to admit that Riza sounds better…' _He could have slapped himself then and there for that last thought; but he held back. It would have been … strange.

However, everything about right now felt strange, with the blushing and calling her Riza and the shoulder brushing and the fact that neither of them had moved. So maybe slapping himself wouldn't have been all that strange? No, that was ridiculous. Slapping himself would have been even stranger than the current strange.

And why hadn't they moved. He knew they should have. If Master Hawkeye had walked in on this scene Roy knew he'd be in for it. Master Hawkeye would think he was trying something and he would end up dead. Riza and her father didn't have the best relationship, but they were still father and daughter; so he would still be very protective of her, right?

Oh no. When had they gotten _closer_ to one another?

The two bounced apart, blushing again.

"Uh…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"…No! It's fine, Miss Riza!"

She stared at him. Had he _really _just said her first name in place of her last?

"Miss Hawkeye, I'm sorry. I have no idea how that happened…"

"Um, it's alright Mr. Mustang!"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Oh, good." he sighed. When had he become so desperate for her approval? Sure, had wanted to be friends, and now they were, but this was… different. It was then that she scooted back closer to him, as if to say he wasn't angry. Was she blushing again? He couldn't tell. It could have been the firelight.

Slowly, the two started to relax. They sat aside their mugs and sat as the silence turned companionable. Drowsiness started to set in, and their eyes began drooping. Riza had instinctively drawn herself towards his warmth, and Roy's arms and subconsciously found their way around Riza's shoulders. Too bad if Master Hawkeye would kill them if he found out. Was it so wrong to hug a friend while they were sleeping?

And they were only friends, right?

**:::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: Ah, we get to finally see awkward teenage Roy and Riza; both very unwilling to admit their feelings. We also get to see their softer sides, which we all know exist. *cough-volume 25-cough* Sorry if that was considered a spoiler… and if it was, you may yell at me. I'm also sorry if they seemed out of character. I can see this happening, but if you disagree, please tell me (kindly). I'm open to constructive criticism. By the way, what do you think Hiromu thinks of OC's? (there will be no OC's in this fic, just in case I'm being confusing) As a proud owner of OC's, I can't help but wonder…**

**I'll try to update faster next time as well. Please review if you have time. **

**-Tigrette**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. That's probably a good thing.

**A/N: I'm ba-ack! And very much alive - at least, I think I am. And I am beyond happy about the turnout of this fic! I have had the best response to this one out of all my fics. I'm glad you all like it! Thank you to Lalalupin, Mangagirl135, Pocket Quasar, and DeathKiki for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**This is set the year after Ishval. Roy is a Lieutenant Colonel at this point in time.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

The first snow after Ishval was like a miracle. It was the complete opposite of the ruined country - cold, wet, and bloodless. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Riza when Roy had asked her if she wanted to take a walk in the snow after a long day at the office. The other members of the team had left not long earlier, and doubting that anyone was there to accuse them of anything (for it would have no truth behind it, or so she insisted to herself), she agreed.

Honestly, they did have a nice time. They had managed to stop at a small store just before it closed and buy a tea and a coffee (they were out of hot chocolate), and the snow was gentle and light. Riza hadn't smiled as much as then in a long while, and Roy couldn't keep a smile off his face. It was a lot like before Ishval; a lot more laughter and simple happiness. Just the two of them for once; but yet, something was wrong.

"Remember the first winter I was at your father's house?"

Riza laughed. "How could I forget? After every snowball fight I couldn't get the snow out of my gloves!"

"Those were good days."

"Absolutely."

They were approaching her apartment by now, and the conversation still hadn't died down. In all honesty, the air didn't set in to a comfortable silence until they were at her door.

"Look, Hawkeye – I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow "For what, sir?"

"For," he sighed "For dragging you in to the military. For… for burning your back."

"Sir, how many times do I have to tell you that those were my choices."

"I know that, Hawkeye! It's just that…" he trailed off with a small gesture of the hands, and that was all it took. Ishval, all those people, the guilt; she understood.

"Sir…" but there was nothing else to say. She felt it too. "I- I'm sorry too."

What exactly happened next happened too fast and too strangely for either to comprehend, but they found themselves with their in a tight embrace, crying silently on to each other's shoulders. They quickly entered her apartment to hide their tears from the eyes of the empty hallway, and sat against the closed door; clinging to each other like a lifeline (which neither wanted to admit, but certainly knew, was true). Both knew that grieving wouldn't erase the horror of the act or the memory of it, but somehow, it helped.

**:::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: Ah, I feel like such a sap. A happy sap. My head is full of angst-fluff, as it generally is. Yes, I know, angst-fluff just seems contradictory and weird in every way; but it exists. And I feel a little fanfiction-cliché about using the whole "burning your back" thing, but it's an important part of their life, so I really shouldn't. Gah, I'm insane…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**-Tigrette**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch: 5

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A/N: Hey. Yup, It's Tigrette. Shocker, right? Yeah, I'm a lazy writer who fails at life. However, I am finishing a fic for the very first time! Welcome to the last chapter of the pros and cons of winter! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_Knock, knock._

"Sir, you have a key. Just come in."

"How did you know it was me?" he joked at her, locking the door behind him

"You _always_ come here at the first snow of the year."

He smiled and sat on her couch next to her, handing over a box of interesting teas and a bundle of candy canes with a "because you don't have a vase." He got a whack on the shoulder for the comment, and a smile for the gift.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's not a problem. You deserve something after…" he trailed off, looking at the scar on her neck.

"It's not your fault."

He opened up his mouth to argue, only to close it again. "It's not going to do anything if I argue with you, is it?"

"Nothing but possibly getting slapped, sir."

He smiled at her, and they fell in to a silence – not awkward, but not exactly relaxed either. Riza looked out the window, watching the flakes swirl around and stick to the glass.

"It's going to be strange when we go to Ishval" Roy said suddenly "No snow."

'_There were a lot more 'strange' things about going back to Ishval' _Riza knitted her brows as the thought ran through her mind. Roy's hand found hers.

"Hey." He gave her a pointed look _'Don't dwell to much right now. Please'_

"Hey." She smiled _'Alright. I'll wait.' _

They fell back in to silence as the snowfall got heavier. Hayate rolled over on to his back in his sleep, reaching out aimlessly for something. They both smiled at the action.

"Riza."

She looked up at him

"When I become fuher…" he trailed off apprehensively _'will you..?'_

She smiled

"Yes."

**:::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: And we're done! Take the ending whatever way you want, my dears. I originally wanted to have them share a kiss, but, they write themselves. I have no control. Just to clear anything up, the italics following spoken words were subtext. **

**Please review, and I really hope you liked my fic!**

**-Tigrette**


End file.
